December 20th
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik Akashi Seijuurou / "Aku bersedia." / "Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu!" / OtaOme, Akashi-sama! FuriAka(Furi?). Thankies for Reading X3 *tebar gunting(?)*)


Warning : FuriAkaFuri. Shonen-ai. OOC? Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD. Cliche-plot. Quick-plot. Quick-typing. Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Karakter Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei. Ficnya milik saya. Tidak mendapat keuntungan material dari fic ini.

A/N : Otanjoubi Omedeto, Akashi Seijuurou-kun!

Eh, saya gatau ini... Tapi fic ini agak terinspirasi dari seseorang di FB (sebut saja **d'Rythem24** /ditendang) Selamat atas pertunangannya(?)~! Maaf saya terlihat seperti stalker |||orz

Let's Enjoy~! /plok

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**December 20th**

.

.

Tanggal 20. Bulan Desember.

Akashi Seijuurou kembali menatap dunia luar dari jendela kamarnya. Semalam sepertinya salju turun lagi, menyebabkan bumi - Kyoto lebih tepatnya - tertutupi oleh serpihan salju putih itu.

Getaran dari ponselnya tidak berhenti-berhenti daritadi.

Tentu saja, ia tahu apa maksud dari getaran ponselnya itu. Pesan masuk.

Kenapa harus hari ini? Karena hari ini adalah peringatan hari kelahirannya.

Ia menghela nafasnya saat getaran ponsel itu tidak ada lagi. Segera dibukanya satu persatu email.

.

From : Reo

Sub : Otanjoubi Omedeto~ *love*

Sei-chan~! Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga kau semakin tampan yaaaah~ *emote cium*

.

Tipikal Reo. Batin pemuda yang sedang berulang tahun itu. Ditelusurinya email-email tersebut.

.

Eikichi. Kotarou. Chihiro. Lalu ada juga dari Tetsuya, Ryouta, Shintarou, Satsuki, Daiki? Atsushi.

Bahkan ada orang-orang yang tak kukenal seperti... Ini pelatih tim Seirin itu bukan? Aida Riko. Lalu, kapten tim Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei (Bukankah ini pemuda yang diincar Reo?). Point guard yang memiliki mata elang, Izuki Shun. Hm... Bahkan kekasih Shintarou, Takao Kazunari? Juga mengirimiku email.

Akashi terus bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri, hingga mata heterokromnya menemukan sebuah nama yang sangat familiar.

Furihata Kouki.

Akashi pun membiarkan jarinya menekan tombol ponselnya untuk membuka email dari point guard yang pernah menjaganya saat Winter Cup tahun lalu.

.

From : Kouki

Sub : O-Otanjoubi omedetou!

O-ohayou, Akashi! Ha-hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, bukan? Selamat ulang tahun! A-Apakah kau punya waktu luang?

.

Akashi mengernyitkan matanya. Tak biasa kekasihnya - ya, hubungan khusus mereka sudah berjalan kurang lebih setahun sejak Winter Cup kemarin - segugup itu.

Tapi, Akashi tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan tetap membalas email itu dengan, "Tentu. Ada apa?"

Belum sampai 5 menit, ponsel si kepala merah itu bergetar lagi. Ponselnya menampilkan email balasannya, "A-aku akan pergi ke Kyoto sebentar lagi. Aku ingin menemuimu, Sei."

Untunglah Akashi masih berada di kamar tidurnya yang besar. Wajahnya segera memerah. Secara tidak sengaja, ia membayangkan pemain Seirin bernomor 12 itu memanggil nama kecilnya dan mengatakan semua itu tepat di depannya.

Akashi jadi tidak sabar.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Kediaman Akashi di Kyoto pun - khusus hari ini - agak ramai. Hal itu dikarenakan para maid dan butler mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada sang tuan muda.

Syukurlah masih banyak yang ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, terlihat ayahnya sudah menanti - sarapan pagi pun juga sudah menanti.

"Selamat ulang tahun, tuan muda!" Seru salah satu maid yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini.

"Terima kasih banyak." Balas Akashi dengan tersenyum lembut, cukup membuat si maid meleleh di tempat.

"A-ah, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun, tuan muda, sarapan hari ini adalah sup tahu kesukaan tuan muda." Tambah maid itu sambil membukakan tudung saji.

Akashi menempatkan diri pada kursinya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih lagi pada maid itu. Cukup menyenangkan untuk pagi ini. Pikir kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Otou-san, ohayou." Sapanya pada pria paruh baya di seberang meja.

"Ohayou, Seijuurou dan selamat ulang tahun. Anak semata wayangku ini makin dewasa saja. Tanpa aku sadari, mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mengambil tempatku." Ucap ayahnya dengan tersenyum, "Pastilah dia bangga melihat putranya bertumbuh pesat bukan?" Ayahnya menatap lembut sebuah pigura yang berisi foto keluarga Akashi.

Akashi juga mengikuti ayahnya menatap foto tersebut, "Ohayou, Okaa-san..."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Karena tanggal 20 Desember ini bukanlah hari Minggu, tentu pemuda yang berulang tahun hari ini harus bersekolah.

Seperti yang ia duga, banyak para gadis yang membanjirinya dengan kartu ucapan dan hadiah. Banyak juga teman laki-laki yang mengucapkannya.

Bahkan senpainya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, sampai mendatangi kelasnya untuk memberikan hadiah, meski hanya sebatas buku bacaan ringan.

Latihan tim basket pun ditiadakan demi kapten tercinta mereka. Mereka pun berencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang kapten bersama.

Dengan bersemangat, si Hayama menantang Nebuya untuk lomba makan dengannya. Meski yang menang adalah Nebuya. Sedangkan Mibuchi malah sibuk menggoda Mayuzumi yang masih berkutat dengan visual novelnya.

Akashi tersenyum melihat tingkah teman satu timnya itu.

Di akhir acara, ternyata mereka sudah menyiapkan sebuah kue ulang tahun. Kue coklat dilapisi krim berwarna merah. Di tengah-tengah tertulis, "Selamat ulang tahun, Kapten!" Tak lupa ada 2 lilin yang membentuk 17.

Akashi mengucapkan harapannya, lalu, meniupnya dan kemudian, membagi-bagikan kue tersebut secara adil.

Diceknya ponsel flipnya.

1 new email.

Furihata Kouki.

"Aku sudah berada di stasiun Kyoto. Kau sedang berada di mana?"

Email itu masuk pada pukul 7 malam. Sedangkan, sekarang sudah pukul 7 lewat 10.

Masih sempat untuk menjemput Kouki.

Akashi pun segera membereskan barang-barangnya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan sekolahnya, pergi menuju tempat kekasihnya berada.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Setelah menjemput Furihata Kouki di stasiun, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan malam berdua di sebuah restoran yang menyajikan udon. (kebetulan hari ini sangat dingin, maka makan udon termasuk keputusan yang tepat.)

Furihata memesan Niku Udon sedangkan Akashi memesan Yasai Yaki Udon. ("Apa kau sedang diet, Sei?")

Mereka berbincang ringan tentang kabar, kegiatan, sekolah dan sekedar bertukar cerita pribadi. Akashi menceritakan tentang tim basket yang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan heboh.

Meski Akashi bercerita dengan tenang, namun, mata kucing Furihata dapat menangkap kilatan rasa bahagia dari mata heterokrom kekasihnya itu.

Usai memakan makan malamnya masing-masing, Furihata bersikeras untuk membayar uang makan, "Hari ini 'kan kau berulang tahun! Tentu kau harus dilayani dengan baik!" Ucap Furihata menolak uang pemberian Akashi.

Akashi akhirnya menerima alasan yang termasuk klise itu.

Sebelum pulang (Kouki akan menginap. Mengingat besok akhir minggu), mereka memutuskan untuk singgah di sebuah taman kecil yang memiliki penerangan yang cukup.

Setelah menemukan tempat untuk duduk, Furihata kembali merapatkan syal dan jaketnya. Begitu pula dengan Akashi.

"Kouki, apa yang ingin kau lakukan daritadi? Kita bisa mati kedinginan jika terlalu lama di luar." Ucap Akashi.

"Se-sebentar! A-aku harus mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu... AH?! DIA DI MANA?!" Pemuda bersurai coklat itu segera kalang kabut mencari sesuatu di jaketnya.

"Kouki..."

"A-aku sudah menemukannya. Tolong jangan tertawa..." Furihata berdiri dari tempat ia duduk lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki di depan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakuka-"

"Akashi Seijuurou. Ma-maukah kau tetap menjadi kekasihku sampai kita cukup umur nanti...?" Tanyanya gugup. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak merah yang berisi cincin berwarna perak.

Akashi hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Terkejut dengan 'hadiah' dari Furihata.

"Ehem. I-ini hadiah dariku, Sei... A-aku tahu ini bukanlah benda yang pantas untuk kau kenakan... Ta-tapi, aku akan berusaha lagi untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik untukmu..." Jelasnya.

Akashi terdiam, begitu juga dengan Furihata.

Furihata berdiri sambil menutup kembali kotak merah itu, "Ahaha, sudah kuduga... Sei tidak akan menyukai hadiahku. Kalau begitu, tunggulah... Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan cincin emas-"

Pemuda setinggi 172 cm itu segera menarik syal coklat milik Furihata, membiarkan bibir mereka saling bertemu. Dingin. Tapi, juga hangat.

"Se-Sei?"

"Aku menerimanya. Tolong jaga aku dari sekarang."

Furihata tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. Segera didekapnya pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Aku akan berusaha keras untuk membahagiakanmu!" Serunya bersemangat.

Tentu hari ini termasuk dalam hari ulang tahun terbaik Akashi Seijuurou.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Disaat birthday fic Akashi-kun pada AkaKuro, ini malah FuriAkaFuri. Maafkan saya. Tapi, saya tidak menyesal sungguh X3 /plak

Otanjoubi omedetou, Akashi-sama! Langgeng sama Furi-kun!

Maaf ya, fic ini sepertinya krik orz Thankies for reading *tebar gunting(?)*


End file.
